


What Friends Are For

by zephyrprince



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character Study, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Medical, Mutual Masturbation, Slash, US Source, buddy slash, medical fetish, queer heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/pseuds/zephyrprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the scene in which McCoy sneaks Kirk onto the Enterprise, but this version involves straight buddy jerkoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Are For

“What are you doing?”

“I’m giving you a vaccination against viral infection from Melvaran mudflees.”

Kirk felt woozy.  What had Bones just done to him?  He wasn’t sure and he could only vaguely discern that they were now approaching the USS Enterprise.  Draped over McCoy’s frame, he also kept noticing that Bones was significantly more jacked than he would’ve expected.McCoy had never been at the top of their detachment’s physical training scores, and, in fact, was one of the cadets least likely to exercise for fun so it just didn’t seem right that he’d now feel so strong…  But the cognitive dissonance springing from the difference between his expectation of his buddy’s physique and what he was noting first hand could only swim around in his dampened consciousness as they boarded and his body continued to process the foreign virus he’d been injected with….

These thoughts swirled around with other half-formed considerations, occurring to him again and again every half a minute or so only to retreat and make room for another semi-lucid realization…like what a strange sensation it was to be completely subject to another guy’s lead.  He didn’t always need to be in control; he’d never minded a girl who wanted to get on top and ride him or a lovely little lady who liked to boss him around in bed or otherwise.  In fact, it usually got him going even harder to hear the moans that resulted from a woman knowing exactly what she wanted and gettin’ it done.  Being held tight and guided around by a friend in the already strange and new environment of the Enterprise felt similar but somehow even more comfortable.  For whatever level of consciousness he still maintained, he didn’t protest at all against relinquishing control to his most trusted friend.

Kirk had grown up in Iowa under archaic but still forceful cultural expectations that being a man meant not showing complex emotions and especially not showing them to other men. This and his less than perfect childhood had significantly impeded him from developing a lot of real friendships. He knew this, but, unfortunately, that awareness did not allow him to take charge of his persona and change the behavior that drove people away. That is, until he joined Star Fleet.

The fleet was the best thing that ever happened to Kirk’s social life.  Being put through rigorous training and countless physical and mental tests with a small group of fellow cadets in his detachment had meant that for the first time he was surrounded by others with whom he shared intense common experiences that allowed for off-time bonding without the emotional walls he was used to putting up.  He met others who had deceased or off-world parents and people who had been similarly frustrated by their upbringing in rural areas, detached from the increasingly interconnected galaxy.  It was these relationships that made him feel for the first time that he was not alone.

Of everyone in his det, though, Leonard McCoy was his closest friend.  Even with this burst of new bonding, most people could only put up with Kirk’s smart mouth for so long.  But he and McCoy fit together even in their flaws.  Leonard’s age and his compulsion to avoid his own problems by picking at those of others - which of course was what had led him into the medical profession in the first place - made him a perfect older brother figure for Jim.  He feigned exasperation at his compatriot’s devil may care attitude, but being there to be his nagging conscience or just a quick thinker in times of trial was really the attraction.  Plus, Leonard knew and Jim knew Leonard knew that without Kirk’s pushing his boundaries, he never would have had half the crazy adventures he had. 

“I’m a doctor, not a smuggler.  Fuck, what was I thinking,” Jim heard Bones stammer aloud through the slowly lifting haze.  The reality was setting in on both of them that the instructor, Commander Spock, of whom they’d recently run afoul, was also assigned to the Enterprise.   What would happen if, or perhaps, _when_ Spock figured out their scheme?  This was not a pleasant thought for either of the boys as they finally entered the medical bay.  

By that time Kirk had regained consciousness enough to know he should maintain his appearance as McCoy ran him past the triage nurses.  They motioned the boys to a private room off the main hall.  The small examination chambers would almost never be available in any other ship but because they had just taken off, it wasn’t a problem. 

McCoy scooped up Kirk’s legs and laid his entire frame down on the exam table. 

“Jim, are you with me?” he asked rummaging around for the supplies he’d need while trying to assess his buddy’s mental state. 

“I’m on my way back, Bones.  What the fuck did you give me?” 

“I told you - a vaccination against an alien virus that caused your symptoms … and then a sedative so you wouldn’t be able to act up too much as we came aboard.  Now, though, I’m worried about your body’s reaction.  You shouldn’t have been hit this hard and it’s possible you were allergic to something in there.  I’m going to have to run you through some tests here.”

Kirk knew McCoy was a good enough medic - he’d suggested a lot of little remedies here and there in their three years together - but the prospect of getting a full work up sat strangely on his mind as he’d just been swept off his feet in a literal if not exactly romantic way. 

n   

McCoy was relatively confident in his abilities, but he also was also a hypochondriac and a chronically anxious worrier man.  This was especially true when people’s bodies didn’t react in practice the way they ought to according to the theory. 

McCoy pulled up his friend’s shirt and held a cold stethoscope head to his muscular pecs, moving it over his skin to several different spots, the doctor couldn’t help but appreciating the definition of the other man’s upper body as he made his medical observations.  He liked using older medical instruments because they meant he didn’t have to trust the readings of a computer and could judge for himself straight from the source – all the more necessary when treating a patient who was also a friend. 

While he was taking in the sensation of being touched all over, Jim experienced a sudden relapse in his symptoms, “Bones, I don’t feel right…  I feel like I’m leaking…”

“Leaking?” McCoy was suddenly far more concerned, “We’re gonna need to get your pants off, Jim.”

“What’s that doc?” His clearly unexpected words seemed to cause Kirk’s mind to spin further into the muddled state. 

“Yes, it’s important that I check you out thoroughly, _err_, downstairs post haste or your reaction could permanently affect your sexual function.”

Kirk cocked an eyebrow groggily and, with a nervous expression, he laid back.  McCoy grabbed the waist of his pants, unbuttoning them but disregarding the zipper in his haste to have them off.  He pulled the pants down to Kirk’s ankles and the faced the distinctly full-pouched pair of white briefs beneath.  Of course they had been in military showers together many times but McCoy had always respected his peers’ privacy and kept his gaze at eye level against the wall, or preferably the corner of the chamber even when the others were goofing off _or_ just plain showing off.  He did have a vague idea, though, that his friend was particularly well endowed and he found himself suddenly intimidated as he put his fingers under the elastic band and heaved.

“I’m a doctor,” he thought to himself, gulping and taking in what lay in front of him.  He had been right; Jim’s penis was quite a specimen.  It was above average in length but more noticeable was his incredible girth - perhaps two times that of the average dick he guessed.  Additionally, although circumcision was still a tradition in parts of Earth, being born in space (and in a time of great upheaval at that), Jim had apparently never been cut and his foreskin was considerable, easily a c-9 on the coverage scale with a long nose of skin hanging far off his glans. 

McCoy pulled himself together and rolled the soft puddy-like hood back off his friend’s bulbous pink head, revealing that he was, in fact, leaking.  Pre-semen was oozing out of his urethra in a volume that was highly irregular for a man feverish and nearly passed out. 

“You’re tickling me down there, Doc,” came Jim’s voice from the other end of the operating table. 

“I think I know what we can do, but I’m going to have to check everything else first.”  The doctor pulled the foreskin all the way back and inspected the crown of his head before returning it to place, stretching it all the way out.  He palmed Jim’s balls and lifted them to check for swelling and then fingered all around his pubis searching for any unusual lumps.  He even, perhaps unnecessarily, ran his digits down the line of his friend’s taint and barely poked at his hole, admiring the blonde hairs around the opening and all over the man’s plump ass. 

“Alright I’m going to give you a cocktail of medications, but it may put you out again.”

“Swell.”

n   

Not too much time had elapsed before Jim snapped awake sensing something playing with his junk.  He sat up, surprised.

“Uh, hey, what’s up,” Kirk was feigning embarrassment because it seemed like the appropriate response to an incredibly awkward situation that he was only now remembering.  The reality was, however, that he was proud of his equipment and had never minded sharing it with others.  If it weren’t for the pounding fever he had had before his little nap, he probably would already have gotten a raging hard on from all the poking and prodding. 

Looking a little embarrassed himself at having left Kirk lying there with his drawers around his ankles, McCoy responded that they’d need to check his full function just to be on the safe side….

Jim considered, cock and balls still plopped out on the table in front of the crouching doctor’s face. “You mean I have to blow a load?”

“Yes, in the most terse terms,” McCoy replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Well I’m not doing it on my own, Bones.”

McCoy blushed, “I’m a doctor, Jim, not a…” but before he could complete what was already becoming his signature phrase, Kirk had snapped a hand at his belt and released his pants to fall to the ground revealing a baggy, ill-fitting pair of Star Fleet-issued briefs visibly distended in the center left leading up to a tiny but growing damp spot. 

“See there, you started without me.”

McCoy stood there stunned.  It seemed that unlike Kirk, he really was embarrassed.

“Come on, Bones, there’s no shame in getting a little turned on admiring a great set of gear like this,” he said grabbing his hanging scrotum and pulling on it. “Now if we gotta do this, lets do it together.  It’ll be fun.”

“I highly doubt if it will be fun, but as your doctor…” McCoy grumbled and trailed off. 

Kirk, set the table bed to an upright sitting position and scooted over so that one of his legs hung off the side, leaving just enough room for one of the doctor’s butt cheeks to rest right beside him.  The two men’s thighs touched as Bones pulled the rubber in his brief’s waist band over his privates and hooked it under his balls.  His pubic hair was surprisingly reddish and ballsack tight and wrinkly.  His cock was short and stubby especially next to Kirk’s, but Jim gave him an approving look and he let out a little exhale as he accepted that their differences didn’t matter.  This wasn’t about sexual prowess or, really, sex at all so much as just buddies getting off and, hopefully, making sure Jim was okay.

Jim wasted no time in fingering up inside his foreskin, rolling it over his pointer and pulling down to start getting himself boned up.  McCoy had seen plenty of foreskin in med school and residency but being cut himself, he’d never seen a man pleasure himself with the hood of skin.  He watched intently despite himself and distractedly started to tickle the underside of his own head right on the sensitive spot where the frenulum was removed in his infancy.

“So you can feel through that glob?” McCoy asked.

“Yeah, stupid that some Earthers cut it off.  They say you lose 40% of the nerve endings in your dong that way.”  Leave it to Kirk to poses encyclopedic knowledge on obscure topics outside of his field though one’s own arousal was presumably relevant to most people’s interests… “When you pull it all the way taut, it feels like the subtlest stroke of a good HJ.” 

McCoy was precumming thinking about all the women he had seen Jim go home with over the years.  The things they must have done to him, the things he could do himself.  The doctor put his salivating mouth to use and spat on his hand so he could get a better motion and quickly started actually beating off.  Kirk, on the other hand, was savoring the build up.  Still recovering from his headache, he took the base of his cock between his thumb and forefingers and pushed the penile skin all the way up from the bottom before bringing it back down, his bulbous head blossoming from its folds.  He repeated this process several times, his flesh growing more rigid and the wriggle of his member less wild with each pump.  He looked over at Bone’s chub dick and could see the images flashing through his brain – Kirk pushing himself between the V of Gaila’s green labia, Kirk getting his ass eaten out in the accessible bathroom of their favorite bar by a townie in San Francisco, Kirk jerking off in his pocket in the back of class during exams when he finished before everyone else.  Bones’ penis envy, his arousal at the idea – the legend – of Kirk and his cock got Kirk going even more than the memories of those encounters themselves. 

For his part, McCoy was too caught in this web of fantasy even to be annoyed at Kirk’s cockiness.  Usually he’d be focused on the possibility that a nurse could walk in or that he could blow his cum all over his blue Starfleet tunic and then what would he wear as they launched, but in this situation his focus was entirely on the two dicks out in front of him and the four balls that sat on the chair below. 

Both were fully hard now, McCoy thinking about Kirk and Kirk thinking about McCoy thinking about Kirk, both furiously jerking their meat and absentmindedly caressing the seam in the middle of their ballsacks.  Their sides still close, Kirk dropped his left hand onto his knee, which touched McCoy’s adjacent hairy leg.

“Err, sorry,” he said gruffly not breaking stroke.  But he didn’t move the hand away.  Instead a mischievous grin became barely visible at one corner of his lips as he moved his flat palm further onto Leonard’s upper thigh.  Neither said anything but they made eye contact, Bones uncomfortably questioning, and Kirk lifting one eyebrow, amused as always at the chance to push his sidekick’s boundaries. 

The pair continued to stare at one another awkwardly as Jim moved his hand further to the inner thigh and down.  His knuckles grazed Bones’ hairy balls. 

“Jim, what are you doing?” McCoy stopped everything and pulled arms back into a subconsciously defensive position.

“Shh, relax, Leonard, you never circle jerked with your buds as a teen?”   With Leonard’s hands off his shaft, Jim got the opening he had expected and wrapped his grip around the other man’s thing.  He tugged but wasn’t sure how to handle one so unlike his own. 

If a situation with a girl trying to get him off – maybe the friend of someone Kirk was getting into – he’d usually help her out by spitting on his dick first but Bones was too uneasy to say anything as Kirk adapted to the less moveable skin.  He laid back his head in strange, uncomfortable - even painful -ecstasy.  He’d never messed around with a guy, he’d never been in a circle jerk, he’d never even playfully balltapped his friends in highschool, but the feeling of another man’s hand on his member was not entirely unpleasant.  He tried to keep his mind on the Kirk-with-every-hottest-girl-he’d-ever-seen fantasy and off the Kirk’s-hand-now-exploring-his-stubby-cock-head reality but really it was a give and take that he renegotiated second by second…

As the two got used to the pumping, Kirk stood up and faced McCoy, taking his own dick into his left hand and pumping the two together in rhythm.  For both, it was getting increasingly hard to ignore the fact that they were pushing towards release not with a curvaceous female but with a hard-bodied, well-built man.  Kirk, who was much more relaxed about these things as long as his stick felt good, was even beginning to puzzle over things in the back of his brain.  He knew he wasn’t gay but this also wasn’t the first time he’d choked his chicken with another guy, admiring his body, reveling in his own superior anatomy. 

Sensing the coming force, Jim pulled off his shirt over his torso with his left hand.

“Jim, I’m…”

“Yehaaaaa,” Kirk let out a little cry and tightened his grip on both cocks, which simultaneously shot their white loads – Kirk’s pointed up spraying all over his washboard abs, Bones’ pulsating forward and drenching his friend’s low-hanging nuts.  The standing boy was done in a couple of swift strokes but McCoy kept going, eventually slowing after a good eight roper had sprayed onto his comrade. 

Jim dropped both their softening cocks and rummaged for a towel.  It was McCoy’s turn to be sedate and conflicted by multiple thoughts competing for space in his consciousness.  But as Jim cleaned the semen out from underneath his foreskin before pulling it snap over his head, he quickly came to dismiss his anxiety.  It was a great orgasm, a long ejaculation, and if there was any question about their sexuality…well…it was all in the name of medicine.  Do no harm! He certainly hadn’t violated that rule…

“So no permanent damage then, Jim.”

 “None at all,” Kirk smiled.  Pulling his briefs back up and starting to think again of the emergency that had precipitated their early deployment in the first, he was reminded again how glad he was to finally have a best guy friend. 

“Thanks for getting me on this ship, Bones.”

“I do my best.”


End file.
